


Имя

by zopa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amputation, Boats and Ships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), No Nadia, Original Character(s), Pirates, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sailing, Swordfighting, Time Skips, Treasure Hunting, war?
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopa/pseuds/zopa
Summary: Наемник Люцио попадает на корабль с задачей защитить Дамини, писаря соседнего королевства, которая вполне может постоять за себя. События от его первых битв до становления графом. (Надии нет)
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 3





	1. Знакомство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осторожно кринж

-Ай, твою мать, - прошипел Люцио, прикрывая лицо от ослепительного яркого солнца.

-Что Монтаг? Соскучился по мамке?, - засмеялся массивный мужчина, поглаживая свою бороду.

-Очень смешно, капитан...

Все вокруг суетливо готовятся к отправке почтового корабля, и дети и взрослые спешат загрузить громадное судно, кажется, всеми письмами и посылками королевства. Отовсюду слышны крики менеджеров, изо всех сил пытающихся создать порядок в хаосе. 

-Кэп, вы так и не сказали в чем суть моей работы. Я не особо представляю чем могу быть полезен на почтовом корабле. Я больше по дракам-

-А тебе и не прийдется драться. Вон, посмотри, - Капитан схватил Люцио за плече и со всей силы крутанул его в сторону главной посадки корабля. 

-Видишь девушку? С темными волосами? Вот ее тебе нужно защищать.

-Защищать?, - он и правда удивился, ведь обычно наемникам приказывают кого-нибудь зарезать, но редко защищать.

Девушка высокая, с чудесной темной кожей которая буквально светится от рассветного солнца. Сама она на первый взгляд не похожа на женщину почты, на ней есть элементы кожаной брони, и кто то с достаточно внимательным взглядом может заметить клинок у нее под плащем. Выглядит она очень сурово, имея почти самый громкий голос в толпе, она с уверенностью размахивает пером в руке во все стороны, одновременно командуя десятью людьми. От одного ее вдоха у Люцио идут мурашки по коже.

Сам того не заметив, он уже стоит один, неизвестно сколько минут рассматривая каждую деталь иностранки. И к его несчастью, она заметила. 

-Вам плохо?

Глаза Монтага наверное были размером с самые элитные кристальные шары в Везувии. Неуклюже запнувшись, он помахал рукой, сигнализируя ей отвести ее пронзительный темный взгляд от такой крысы как он. И выглядел он, честно, как крыса. 

-ДА ВСЕ НОРМАЛЬНО.

Она лишь ухмыльнулась и продолжила свою работу как ни в чем не бывало. А вот Люцио еще весь день будет стыдиться выйти из каюты. 

Уже вечером корабль был достаточно далеко что бы не видеть земли. Бывший принц наслушался анекдотов Капитана, который высасывал любой отдых от моментов спокойной воды, и отправился наконец в сторону каюты девушки. Он поверить не может что еще ни разу не спросил и не услышал ее имени среди работников, но в каком то смысле это его вина, ведь он мог просто спросить. К сожалению, у Монтага Моргассона было мало опыта с девушками (и парнями) за все время в дали от клана, и он скорее провалится под землю прежде чем кто-то хоть подумает что ему кто-то понравился.

_Спокойно дружище, она тебя не съест._

Один удар в дверь.

_Ну же. Богини, я надеюсь она не спит._

...

-Кто там? О, это Вы.

-З-здравствуйте, я не разбудил? - еле слышным голосом прошептал Люцио.

-Нет, нет, что Вы. Я засыпаю только когда прячутся звезды, - ответила незнакомка кинув взгляд к небу.

-Неужели так много работы? - спросил непривычно нежно блондин.

-Могу показать. Заодно познакомимся.

_Она подмигнула. Держи себя в руках._

Внутри каюты не хуже чем в домах на суше. Все ухожено, лишь огромный дубовый стол в центре завален бумагами, письмами, свитками. Ощущение что хватит одного пука и пол провалится от веса. И сама девушка выглядит намного уютнее чем утром. Без брони и в простой ночнушке она выглядит как самое нежное существо на планете, даже с таким рельефным телом. 

-Меня зовут Дамини. Наше знакомство немного задержали, но я рада что оно в тишине.

_Дамини. Молния._

После своих слов она приподнялась с небольшой коробкой в руках и ожидающе посмотрела на наемника. 

-Ах, секунду, - Люцио, покрасневший как последний деревенский дурачек, встал с табурета и кинулся помогать девушке. 

Теперь когда они стоят в тишине, слушая дыхания друг друга, держась как львы за еле тяжелую коробку документов и слегка прикасаясь пальцами, Моргассон понял весь абсурд ситуации.

-Мне бы хотелось сначала узнать Ваше имя, если не возражаете, - сказала Дамини, сдерживая смех из вежливости.

-М-...Люцио. Мое имя Люцио.

И так они простояли минут пять, улыбаясь от скинутого в душе камня, даже не замечая бедную коробку.


	2. Прошлое

Вот уже несколько месяцев Люцио работает наемником, убивая бандитов, участвуя в кровавых бойнях богатеньких сопляков. Кажется только недавно он сбежал из клана, в страшных снах вспоминая последний вдох своего отца и все еще неизвестный взгляд его матери, после того как она "в последний раз" его простила. Что она имела ввиду? Почему она не убила его? Почему пощадила, почему не залила белоснежный снег его теплой, но родной кровью? Неужели она действительно после всего что он сделал считает его своим сыном... Заслуживает ли он пощады?

Но он не хочет думать. Но точно знает, что больше не хочет быть маменьким сынком, трусливым принцом. Он хочет новой жизни, стать тем, кем он никогда не мог бы стать в клане среди дикарей и варваров. И больше никогда не вспоминать прошлое.

_Если я буду продолжать лежать без дела Кэп засунет мне эти мысли глубоко в ж-_

-МОНТААААГ!!!

В общую каюту моряков влетает невысокая женщина с пышными светлыми волосами, показывая широкую улыбку и пару золотых зубов.

-Сэнди, ты чего орешь?! Я чуть не обосрался! - визгнул Люцио, резко приподнявшись с постели, посмотрев на девушку как собака у которой отобрали кость. 

-А, ой прости. Мы проверяли пушки на соседнем судне, видимо малеха оглохла. Не важно! - морячка в припрыжку быстро оказалась перед Монтагом и встав в уверенную стойку, начала с звездами в глазах рассматривать парня, будто на нем написана самая захватывающая история в мире, - у вас что то было?

-Ч-что?? Я не понимаю о чем т-

-Все ты понимаешь! Дамини- вы вчера уж больно долгое время провели в ее каюте, и только посмей сказать что вы просто пили чай. - Сэнди явно шутя, начала игриво тыкать Люцио и ерошить его рубашку.

-Сэнди, ничего не было, мы буквально вчера узнали как друг друга зовут. Не говори ерунды, и вообще, она моя начальница, ничего такого у меня даже в голову не приходило, - ответил блондин, отмахиваясь от липких лап сплетницы. 

-Ой скууучные вы. Ладно, я здесь не за этим.

Сэнди, схватив ближайший стул, с пыхом уселась и встретилась взглядом с все еще обиженным Люцио, но готовым выслушать.

-Завтра у нас будет "экстренная" остановка на берегу Кематусса. Капитан получил ворона от местного правителя, по моему хотят загрузить больше писем или какие то документы. 

-У нас есть время на остановку? Мне казалось даже один лишний день может испортить весь путь... А компенсации в виде припасов не будет? - спросил Монтаг натягивая второй сапог.

-Надеюсь да, не хотелось бы потом делить пищу. Вообще все это подозрительно, Кематусс даже не портовой город. Может твоя подружка больше знает, она вроде бы разбирается. Заодно расскажи об остановке. - и со вздохом Сэнди вышла на палубу, по пути стукнув Люцио в плече.

-Она не моя "подружка"...

Люцио с нервным выдохом принялся прихорашиваться в мелком зеркале рядом с постелью, пытаясь выбить волнительные мысли из головы. Нужно рассказать Дамини.

_И зачем они вообще проверяли пушки?..._

На пути к каюте иностранки Монти вспомнил обещания капитана о "безопасном переплыве", как наемнику не прийдется сражаться. И загадок становится еще больше, проверка пушек, внезапная остановка...

-Здравствуй, Люцио.

Парень застал Дамини недалеко от ее ночлега, с радужным светом стекающим сквозь ее пальцы, падая прямиком на старые доски судна.

-О... Доброе утро Дамини... А что ты-

-Защитное заклятие. От прослушки. - девушка ловко смахнула руками и в миг любой намек на свечение испарился.

-Ты маг?! - удивился Люцио, еле сдерживая крик, его глаза снова превратились в шары.

-Аахахааха, а ты не догадывался? Или никогда не встречал мага?

Люцио слегка смутился. Неужели магов так легко заметить? Или это еще одно доказательство его тупости и наивности?

-Я... Оба наверное...

-Ничего страшного, ты должен быть достаточно сильным магом что бы видеть сквозь других. - с ухмылкой Дамини схватила блондина за рукав и начала вести внутрь каюты, - пойдем присядем, нечего здесь стоять.


	3. Продолжение

Все же, он чувствовал себя невероятно неловко когда дело шло об "обычной" жизни. Люцио понятия не имел что в "бездельной цивилизации" (слова его матери) все могло так сильно отличаться от жизни клана. Он не врал себе, он действительно выделяется среди остальных, самого макияжа клана хватает что бы получить пару косых взглядов на улицах. Но его это не тревожило, ему даже нравилось. Ничего нет страшнее чем чувствовать себя немым в море голосов.

-Люцио?

Дамини мягко прикоснулась к его плечу, вырвав из застенчивых воспоминаний, напомнив зачем он вообще сюда пришел.

-А, извиняюсь. Я пришел на пару слов, не хотел так злоупотреблять гостеприимностью,- ответил блондин со слегка приспущенной головой, неловко елозя задницей по удивительно удобному креслу,- а так же хотел задать пару вопросов, если Вы не возражаете. 

-Давай на ты, и ничего ты не злоупотребляешь, это всего лишь каюта.

_На ты... Хух, я думал еще одно "Вы" и меня стошнит._

-Но ты же здесь спишь... Не важно. Я подозреваю тебе еще не рассказывали про остановку.

Только Люцио хотел продолжить, Дамини перебила.

-Я знаю. Мне не рассказывали, но у меня есть свои средства. А я подозреваю что ты хотел спросить про документы короля.

Он совершенно забыл с кем разговаривает. Конечно она знает. На ее лице написано "я знаю все, иди нахуй". Ну может без последнего. Но Монтаг даже не задумывался о документах. 

-Теперь когда ты сказала... тебе не кажется это все подозрительным? Ну знаешь, остановка, пушки, документы-

-Кажется. Люцио, вокруг нас много секретов, коррупции. Возможно ты завтракал сегодня с Билли, а завтра он воткнет тебе нож в спину, лишь потому что ему заплатили больше чем за работу на "почтовом" корабле.

Дамини сделав акцент на задаче судна, посмотрела на парня будто молясь что тот уловит ее мысль.

-Ты хочешь сказать... мы в западне? - Люцио приподнялся обеими руками только что бы сесть обратно, в этот раз вздохнув.

Он не мог поверить. Неужели Кэп не знает? Или он стоит за этим? Не может быть. Он его наверное самый верный друг, хоть и знает его лишь месяц. А как Дамини узнала? Почему она не сбежала?

-Потому я и здесь,- девушка оказывается весь этот разговор передвигалась по каюте, и теперь, оказавшись рядом с кроватью, ловко вытащила из под "матраса" блестящую саблю.

С чистым удивлением Люцио увидел свое отражение в орудии которое уверенно держала Дамини. Ее стойка выглядела пугающе профессионально, ее глаза как стрелы попали юноше в сердце, и он осознал что перед ним стоит не просто писарь, а воин чистой крови.

-Моя задача защищать документы короля, и вовсе не писать отчеты и письма. Я солдат не меньше тебя, и сомневаюсь что принесу тебе хлопот.

Она наконец опустила саблю к полу, со свистом рассекая воздух, и расслабляя лицо что бы наконец из блондина вышел воздух.

-Вау...

-Вау?,- честно, она ожидала что он будет зол, или обижен. Но точно не потрясен.

От такого она внезапно смутилась, слегка улыбаясь Дамини начала перебирать рюша ее платья, иногда поглядывая на парня.

-Ты... С каждым днем ты... Каждую минуту! Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Я не знал что в человеке может храниться столько секретов.

Размахивая руками Люцио еле находил слова, и только через пару моментов осознал что наверняка смутил девушку, которая к слову, еле держится на ногах перед ним.

-Дамини, ты солдат! Хах, как же я сразу не догадался! И маг!

-Да... Маг...

С последним выдохом она пошатнулась и Люцио еле успел поймать ее за талию, внезапно заволновавшись как в день смерти его отца. Он быстро уложил ее на кровать, с трясущимися руками проверяя температуру.

-Заклинание... от прослушки... Устала...

И она уснула.

_Что же сразу не сказала... Странные вы маги..._

Люцио убедившись что она еще жива укрыл ее теплым одеялом, набрал девушке воды и акуратно приземлил стакан рядом с постелью. Как можно тише он забрал свою сумку и посмотрел последний раз на ее нежное лицо. Затушив свечу, он создал кромешную тьму в каюте, и быстро вышел на судно не оглядываясь.

Он получил достаточно информации на сегодня, и она заслуживает отдых.


	4. Затишье перед бурей.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я совершенно не помню о чем этот фик но я попытаюсь лмао

Утром Капитан предложил Люцио прогуляться по Кематуссу после остановки, но парень отказался, уж очень ему не нравилась вся эта затея и к тому же он хотел продолжить вчерашний разговор с Дамини. Если она конечно достаточно отдохнула.

Он наблюдал за тем как другие пасажири высаживались на берег, облокачиваясь на случайный столб множественных парусов судна. 

-Монти! - где-то сверху издался голос Сэнди и Люцио начал хаотично мотать головой что бы увидеть где засела морячка на этот раз. Увидеть было очень тяжело, солнце жгло глаза, а потом-

А потом ему в голову влетел кусок яблока.

Блондин моментально дернул взгляд в правильном направлении, яростно пыхтя и строя самое недовольное лицо которое мог. 

-Ой да ладно тебе, ты бы меня еще до вечера искал, - Сэнди сидела-нет-висела на одном из закрытых парусов корабля, магическим образом закрутив ноги вокруг крепкого дерева.

Она жевала сочное красное яблоко, не стесняясь стекающего сока. Кусок именно этого яблока теперь лежал под ногами Люцио.

-Сэнди- Чего тебе?! - вздохнул Монтаг, топнув своим сапожком по палубе.

-Я хотела предложить тебе прогуляться. Не со мной конечно, с Дамини. У меня есть стандарты. 

Девушка откусила последний кусок от яблока и кинула кочерыжку в воду. Затем она приподнялась и уже стояла двумя ногами на парусе, балансируя.

-Вон там есть чудесный пляж, -Сэнди указала палец на запад-, я на нем провела ни одно свидание в свои годы. 

Люцио посмотрел в ее улыбающееся лицо взглядом смешанных эмоций, что то между злостью и смущением. Будь он не Люцио, он бы поблагодарил ее, но забота о репутации и боязнь запнуться как последний девственник (которым он является) заставили его просто отвернуться и пойти прочь, как можно дальше от ее звонкого смеха. 

_Надо было долбануть как можно сильнее по этому сраному столбу что бы она слетела и беспомощно махала своими жалкими ручками._

Обида прошла быстро, и Люцио уже намного спокойнее рассмотрел ее предложение.

_Мне в любом случае нужно с ней поговорить, почему бы не сделать это в безлюдном месте?..._

-Доброе утро, Люцио.

Из ниоткуда, как всегда, появляется Дамини, пугая парня. Или ему действительно нужно прекращать с бестолковыми размышлениями или их действительно притягивает как магнитом. 

-Прости! Я не хотела тебя пугать, я иногда забываю какой громкий у меня голос. Привычка.

На этот раз она намного нежнее ответила, дружелюбно поглаживая плечи блондина, успокаивая как собачку.

-Ничего, это я, опять летаю в облаках...

-Люцио, ты не против пойти со мной на пляж?

Иногда он ненавидит насколько она прямолинейна, или так считает его румянец. А-

-Ты ничего не подумай, мне просто больше ни с кем нельзя оставаться наедине. Это не свидание, - Дамини выпустила легкий смешок, охлаждая атмосферу вокруг двоих.

-Да я- я и ничего и не подумал... Хорошо пошли, я ничем не занят.

_Молодец, придурок. Почему ты так реагируешь? Угомонись._


End file.
